<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Psychopathic Mind by ShellyMoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399102">The Psychopathic Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore'>ShellyMoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannon is sooo pissing me off! Harry is being so willfully ignorant (this means stupid on purpose, by the way) about Abigael; it's disgusting! So I thought why not let the bitch gloat! And Macy, don't even get me started on Macy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine &amp; Harry Greenwood, Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charmed Fanfic Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Psychopathic Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I added a couple of lines and made some corrections I missed on my first editing pass. So, if you're reading this again, it is slightly different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigael set perched on her overpriced sofa, a smirk playing across the fullness of her mouth. God Harry was making this too easy. A few well placed remarks stroking his fragile male ego, saying all the things she knew Macy wouldn't, had him playing right into her hands.</p><p>She knew very well what Harry was feeling and how Macy was reacting. After all, with the mindmeld she had a glimpse into what Jimmy had withheld from her, but like a good master she had brought that paticular dog to heel. Oh, and the darklighter was paying deliciously for his indiscretion with the little witch!</p><p>A few days shut off from the world, from pleasure and  he had spilled every detail of his time with Macy, and still she kept him chained up. Only rewarding him occasionally with the carnal delights her body could offer. He was a piece of the man she really wanted though. Having released him she new the truth, he had no soul. If sex with him was good, and it was, sex with the real thing would be mind blowing. Harry was so hot for that insipid little witch that if she could make him transfer a fraction of that to her she knew she would have him in her bed in no time and that much closer to highjacking the power of three.</p><p>Abigael was coming to find it rather effortless to create a riff between Harry and the eldest charmed one. What with her denial of feelings and him wearing his heart on his sleeve, it was only a matter of time before she had it all. The power of the charmed ones (not gone as they had concluded; the power of three was simply lying dormant within them), her very own whitelighter, broken and bent to her will just like his darker half. All she had to do was keep telling Harry exactly what he wanted to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>